(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light blocking articles such as fences, posts and the like positioned in the center of a divided highway to block light from the headlights of the vehicle moving therealong.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type have employed light screens of varying configuration as may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,004,145, 3,276,333, 3,349,674 and 3,583,297.
In the first of these patents an anti-blinding screen with built in lamp means is disclosed, the screen comprising a continuous length of a fence-like screen material having relatively thick components.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,333 discloses a road screen in which continuous interlocking sections of oppositely disposed vertically standing channel shapes form a fence-like barrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,674 shows a headlight shielding device, a plurality of which are positioned on supports, each of the devices comprising a blade formed as an extruded shape of aluminum, the shape has a central tubular section with two opposite arcuate sections extending outwardly from either side thereof to form sine curves.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,297 discloses an anti-dazzling screen formed of a series of transversely flat arch shaped members positioned in continuous rows.